


kisses & rainfalls

by crystalldragon



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: College AU, Fluff, Human Zenyatta, M/M, more silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11581083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalldragon/pseuds/crystalldragon
Summary: A group of students, including Genji and Zenyatta, return from their excursion. Mondatta has promised to pick Zenyatta up. He takes his sweet time though, so Genji and Zenyatta are forced to wait for him. In the pouring rain.





	kisses & rainfalls

**Author's Note:**

> me: ppl should really create more stuff for omnic zenyatta  
> me: *writes another silly human zen oneshot*  
> me: what am i
> 
> blep. i hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

Last week, the people of Japan got their first taste of this years’ summer. A blessing for the group of students from _Overwatch university_ , who had scheduled their excursion for exactly that week. The warm and sunny weather had only increased the anticipation, putting almost everyone in a good mood. 

For five days the students had travelled through the country. Even Genji, who already knew most of his countries’ points of interest, had learned some new things. But most importantly, he got to spend plenty of time together with his boyfriend, Zenyatta. 

Said boyfriend is currently sitting beside him on the bus driving them home and resting on his side, obviously exhausted. Both are quietly looking out the window, watching the pastures roll past them.

Genji still doesn’t know what he did to deserve the mysterious, cute boy from Nepal as his friend, and now even as his boyfriend, but it’s not like he’s going to complain. 

He smiles at the thought. He is certain that Zenyatta ruined him. He is his first real love, and if it were up to him, he’d also be the only one. He doesn’t believe that there is anybody else in the world that would be better for him than Zenyatta. 

 

"Did you enjoy the trip, Zenyatta?" Genji asks softly as to not startle him.

"I did," Zenyatta smiles, turning his gaze away from the window to look at him. "It was nice to explore the country together. Did you enjoy it as well?"

“Yeah, it was great.” Genji moves his arm around Zenyatta, pulling them closer together. He may or may not has picked the seats on the very back of the bus on purpose, so that he could cuddle with Zenyatta without the others disturbing them.

"Though I am both happy and sad that it’s over. It was nice, not having to focus on studying for once. But having to share the room with the other boys, and having to restrain myself every night to not crawl up to your bed and snuggle up to you, that was hard,” he continues, giving him a smirk.

Zenyatta laughs at that. “I bet it was,” he teases.

Genji snorts and grins wide. “You’re so cocky sometimes, you know that?”

Zenyatta moves to the side with his body, facing him fully. “Well, I learned that from that one very handsome man. He has bright green hair, a beautiful smile and is incredibly smart. Maybe you know him?”

Genji’s heart skips a few beats at the sincere compliment. “You really think so? That man must be glad to have someone like you in his life,” he answers, his cheeks already burning and hurting from smiling.

Zenyatta nods. “I sure hope he is. Because I love him, very much.”

 _God, he loves this perfect being._ Genji knows he’s gonna start stumbling over his words if they keep this up. “Oh, I think you can be sure that he loves you as well.”

During the conversation, they had involuntarily moved closer to each other, their chests touching now and their faces so close that each could feel the others’ breathing. Once again, Genji gets hit with the urge to just give in and kiss him senseless, but he doesn’t want to start something he can’t finish in public. Especially if he doesn’t know about Zenyatta’s feelings on this topic. He is not some disrespectful guy who throws himself at his boyfriend without asking.

Before Zenyatta could say or do something in response, their friend Hana shouts at them from her seat. “Hey you two! We’ll arrive home soon, so you should start gathering your things. Just so you know!”

Genji moves away from him and bashfully scratches the back of his neck. “Ah… I guess we should… start getting ready.”

“Y-Yeah…” Zenyatta answers, and Genji doesn’t miss the slight breathlessness that has slipped into his voice.

 

 

The bus comes to a halt on a parking lot not too far away from the university campus.

After everyone, including their suitcases, had made their way out the bus, and said their goodbyes to each other, Zenyatta scanned the parking lot in search for his brother, who promised to pick him up. He finds no sign of him though, so he busies himself with watching the others, now either hopping into their cars, talking on their phones, or running down the street to the next bus stop.

More and more people leave the courtyard to make their way home, until it's just him and Genji left.

“Who is going to pick you up, Genji?” Zenyatta asks, turning to him.

“Ah, nobody, I guess. I forgot to call anyone. Doesn’t matter though, I’m just going to take the next bus,” Genji answers. ”What about you?”

“My brother, Mondatta, wanted to meet me here. I hope he shows up soon.”

 

Suddenly Genji feels something wet on his arm. He looks up to see the sky filled with grey clouds. The sun had faded away, making everything look bleak and grim now. More raindrops drip onto his face and Zenyatta opens his suitcase to search for the umbrella Mondatta insisted on taking along. He utters a delighted gasp as he finally finds it and opens it, moving closer to offer Genji a shelter from the rain as well. 

Genji turns to look at him and smiles. “Oh, thank you,” he says. “I’m sorry. I should have brought my own along. And a thick jacket would have been a good idea as well, I guess.”

Zenyatta shakes his head. “It’s okay. The umbrella is big enough for the two of us. Don’t you want to go home now, though?”

Genji answers in form of another question. “You really think your boyfriend would leave you here, standing alone in the rain?” Actually, he _really_ would like to go home, since it's getting quite cold right now and he's only wearing a thin t-shirt. But he can't leave Zenyatta alone here. That would be about the rudest thing he has ever done, and he has done a lot of things in his life.

Genji slowly places his hand next to Zenyatta's, their pinkies barely touching - an open invitation. Zenyatta accepts it and takes Genji's hand in his, entwining their fingers. 

The gesture starts a little fire in Genji’s chest, one he feels so often when he’s with Zenyatta. His hand feels _so warm_ , but it's still not enough to quell the cold flooding through him. 

As if Zenyatta could read his thoughts, he asks, "Aren't you cold?" He lets go of his hand to open the zipper of his jacket. "I’m giving you my jacket."

Genji shakes his head wildly and stops him. "No, no, no!"

He rests his head against Zenyatta’s chest and moves his arms around his waist under the open jacket. “Maybe you could… just warm me up…” he says against his chest.

A hand comes up to run through his hair, and he hears Zenyatta let out a little affectionate sigh, and he turns his head up again.

 

The couple had barely shared any affectionate gestures since they’ve started dating. Genji never wanted to rush Zenyatta into anything, and he absolutely didn't want any unnecessary or rude comments from others. 

But during this week, where they could be far away from their everyday life, be carefree just for a few hours, it felt like a dam broke for both. They would continuously throw wistful looks at each other, walk through the streets holding hands, and stand closer to each other on purpose. Now and then, they’d flirt via texting, or just send each other things they couldn’t say out loud in front of the others. Though everyone had already figured out what was going on soon enough, when Genji and Zenyatta stared at their phones, both alternating between typing and giggling.

 

This week has started an unquenchable flame in Genji’s heart, and now, as he looks up, to see those ocean blue eyes with specks of gold expectantly staring down at him, the feeling hit him with full force once again.

Genji stands up to fully face him. Zenyatta is so much taller than him that he has to stand on his tip toes, which only intrigues him more. 

“I would very much like to kiss you,” he says, unable to contain himself.

Zenyatta finds himself in such a haze that he’s almost unable to form a proper response. 

“Me too,” he lamely says, giving him a shy smile.

Genji holds Zenyatta’s face in his hands, and checks again for any sign of discomfort from him. When the other slightly nods his head, slowly, ever so slowly, he leans in and presses his lips against Zenyatta’s. The other lets out a quiet gasp at the contact, but quickly relaxes and closes his eyes. He takes Genji's waist with his one hand to try to get him closer to him without letting go of the umbrella. Genji smiles and does the same, the pair holding and softly kissing as the rain continues to fall around them. 

Just as Genji is about to pull away again, they hear the hum of a car making a turn into their street. They both open their eyes and Zenyatta looks around to see an all too familiar white car.

Zenyatta sighs, and without further words Genji already knows who it is.

He smirks at him. "Hey. You think he will let me come along?" 

Zenyatta laughs at that question. "I am afraid not. He's not very keen on taking ‘strangers’ to our home, and besides he wants to go grocery shopping with me. You would just bore yourself."

"Ha! With you by my side I'd never get bored," Genji answers, his smirk widening.

"Sweet talker," Zenyatta chuckles and Genji hates that he already yearns to feel those soft lips again. 

Zenyatta waves to the car, now driving up to where they are standing. After a moment a tall, slim man steps out. He looks like a slightly taller and older version of Zenyatta, though somehow still completely different than him. The man looks them up and down with a quizzical look, and Genji realizes that the way him and Zenyatta are standing, arm in arm, bodies pressed close together, is _way too intimate_ to be considered as just something friendly. 

"Greetings, brother," he says at last and bows.

"Greetings to you as well, brother," Zenyatta responds and bows.

"It's good to see you again." Mondatta looks to Genji. “I take it this is the… friend you once already told me about? Genji?”

Zenyatta chuckles awkwardly. "Well… Yes. He was kind enough to keep me company until you arrived." 

“Oh… I see.” Mondatta says calmly. Genji hates the way he can’t read the man at all, he doesn’t know if he’s _really_ that calm, or if he’s silently judging them, just like his family so often does.

“You told me you had a crush on him. Are you two… together?”

Zenyatta blushes deep red and stutters out, “Y-yes? I mean... well... we’re... yes.”

Genji almost snorts at the thought of Zenyatta going to his brother to tell him about his _crush_ … about _him_. He wonders what exactly he had told him.

Before he can think more of it though, Mondatta turns and bows to Genji. “I guess I should thank you for not leaving my brother here alone. And I apologize that you had to wait so long.”

Genji shakes his head, “Ah, it was nothing! After all, that’s what every good boyfriend would do!”

To this, Mondatta laughs, which finally eases Genji a bit. Zenyatta had once told him that his brother can seem a bit overprotective and strict at times, but that he always means well.

“I meant to go grocery shopping, so I cannot drive you home, unfortunately. But I can drop you off at the bus stop.”

“You don’t have to do tha-“ Genji starts, but Mondatta holds up his hand and smiles. “I insist. It’s the least I can do as thanks.”

“I- thank you,” he says as Mondatta opens the car door for him.

 _At least, he’s definitely kinder to me than my family is to strangers_ , he thinks. _But still, not as kind as Zenyatta_.

 

 

No words are exchanged during the short trip to the bus stop. The silence isn’t unpleasant though. Just quietly sitting in the car with them feels nice, tranquil even. It makes him want to get his belongings, and move to whatever part of the town they are living in again. Away from the Shimada palace complex that feels so grim and ominous. 

Genji bows to Mondatta after getting out of the car, and waves to them in goodbye, earning a last smile from Zenyatta, before watching the car drive away.

 

 

As the two brothers drive through the streets to their local supermarket, Zenyatta hears his phone ring. He takes it out of his pocket to see a message from Genji popping up. 

_[5:38 PM] Genji ♡: So I'm your crush, huh? ;)_

Zenyatta smiles at his phone and wastes no time in answering him. 

_[5:41 PM] Zenyatta: Yes. I had a crush on you. Ever since I first saw you. :)_

Genji's response comes almost immediately.

_[5:42 PM] Genji ♡: Awww! That’s too sweet! But guess what… I had an instant crush on you too ;)_

_[5:43 PM] Genji ♡: Anyway, I don’t want to distract you. Have fun with your shopping tour! I hope we’ll get to see each other again soon. The sooner the better... :)_

Zenyatta smiles even brighter at that and puts his phone away again. 

"Mondatta..." he starts, upbeat by Genji's sweet words. "If I were to invite Genji to our home someday... Would that be okay for you?"

The question hangs between them for a few moments, before Mondatta snorts and laughs, leaving Zenyatta somewhat confused.

"As long as you do not break anything, like our kitchen or your bed," he says.

"Mondatta!" Zenyatta exclaims, blushing slightly. 

Mondatta laughs again. "Yes, I am perfectly fine with that. If he really makes you happy, then I am happy too."

Zenyatta smiles at him in return and, once again, thinks about that stupid but beautiful spiky green hair, that baffling smile, and those gentle touches. "Yeah..." He says, mostly to himself. "He makes me happy."


End file.
